


P.S. I Love You

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Love Love Love, Fluff, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sends Blaine a letter to read once he returns to New York.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: P.S. I Love You by The Beatles
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138676786820/ps-i-love-you

Blaine had always known that Kurt had to return to New York, but after everything that had happened while Kurt was in town (getting back together and getting engaged), it just made it Blaine miss him so much more. Also, things hadn’t gone so well the last time Kurt had gone to New York, and Blaine wanted nothing more than for that to never happen again. He began counting down the days until Kurt would come back to visit, knowing that’s what was going to keep him focused.

The day after Kurt returned to New York, Blaine found a letter addressed to him in the mailbox with no return address. Blaine walked back to his front porch and sat down on the steps before he ripped open the envelope. When he opened up the letter and saw the familiar handwriting of his fiancé, Blaine immediately teared up.

 

_To my fiancé, the love of my life, Blaine:_

_If I timed this correctly and the post office was on time, then it should be the day after I left. I wanted to make sure you had this for whenever you start to miss me or if I ever start to ignore you again. Know in your mind and in your heart that I love you so much and never mean to ignore you and that I miss you just as much, maybe even more._

_I want you to know that provided that nothing goes wrong, I’ll be back to visit in a month for four days. I talked to my dad. You’re expected to stay at my house. With me. In my bedroom. My dad said that since we’re engaged, that he trusts us to be responsible. Even Finn doesn’t get to complain since he and Rachel got to stay together when they were engaged in high school._

_Remember that your coming two weeks after I visit for your NYADA audition. You’re staying with me and Rachel. It’ll give you a taste of what to expect when you move in with us after your graduation._

_I also talked to my dad about something else. If your home alone, you’re welcome to go stay at my house. Dad and I are offering up my bed to you whenever you need it. So if you’re home alone or you’re really missing me or whatever, you go to my house and stay there._

_Getting on that plane, no doubt, was the hardest thing I’ve ever done because I really don’t want to be away from you. I know we’ve said it a million times before, but you really are the love of my life, and I don’t know what I’d ever do without you. I love you so much and I’m counting down the days until I get to see you again. I am so glad that I’m going to marry you. Once you get settled out here, we’ll start planning. Just keep remembering that._

_Love,  
_ _Kurt_

_P.S. I love you._

 

By the time that Blaine had finished the letter, he was sobbing. The fact that Kurt thought of him and how much he would miss Kurt before Kurt even left, made him miss Kurt even more. Blaine stood and made his way inside and back up to his room. He pulled out his suitcase and packed a week’s worth of clothes before sending off a text to his mom and driving off to the Hummel house. Burt was standing at the door before Blaine even opened his car door.

“Got the letter?” Burt asked knowingly.

Blaine nodded.

“Miss him already?”

“More than words can describe.”

“Go on up, kid. Get settled in up there. Call him. We’ll see you at dinner.”

Blaine smiled at his future father-in-law and ascended the stairs. He missed Kurt, but things were going to be different this time. Blaine was sure of it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138676786820/ps-i-love-you


End file.
